


【红茶会】天空静悄悄

by xinyitsu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flying Tiger - Freeform, M/M, WW2, historial
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinyitsu/pseuds/xinyitsu





	1. Chapter 1

他们再次重逢，已经是一九七七年了。那年，马路上的少女开始穿起彩色的连衣裙，随处都能听到那首《千言万语》。  
那天，王耀从文林理发铺走出来，穿一件深蓝色的确良外套和一条黑色细布裤子。他步行到电影院门口，看到一群小孩子围着一个金发的外国人。  
那人似乎是注意到了他的视线，急匆匆跑过来，握住王耀的手，眼睛里满是惊讶。王耀不知道，这个在自己印象中已经逐渐模糊的人，在多少个深夜里呼唤着自己的名字。  
他说，“我记得你，我记得你年轻时候的样子，那时候你有一头黑色长发，你最年轻，我们都想和你说上一句话。我更愿意在现在认识你，而不是一九四一年。”  
说完，他从灰色西装口袋里拿出一个怀表放在王耀手心里。  
然后，王耀流下眼泪来，往事再回忆起，难以控制住自己的情绪，  
照片上是一个面无表醒的黑色长发男孩，旁边一个身穿空军皮衣的高大美国兵搂着他的肩膀，黑白照片看不出来他那双蓝色的深邃如海的眼睛。  
他们认识也不过短短一年，但在这一年里，王耀经历的太多了，他无数次直面自己真实，无数次把真实隐藏，又在最后的离别时刻不得不爆发出所有的绝望，以导致他平淡的三十三年过去了，始终是一个人。  
那转瞬即逝的几天，让他从一个十六七岁的少年成为一个老人。在他最青春，最努力，最有奉献精神的几年里，战争无情的压垮他内心所有的情感。倒不是面容有什么不得了的变化，但，再看他的眼神，照片中那样闪光的已经不复存在。

 

1.  
一九四一年，亚瑟·柯克兰在英国空军驻仰光部队服役。由于战争的需要，十几岁的青年也不再读书了，全部都以参军为荣，他当然也不例外。  
也是那时候，他第一次遇到王耀。他们两个都是十七岁上下，在仰光阴雨绵绵的七月，中国的物资运输队停留在有同盟国军队保护的地盘上修整。  
在那个没有四季的国度，少女的皮肤都宛如被水滋润的花瓣，过于炎热的天气让人心情烦闷。每天都在生死离别中度过，十几岁的孩子们本来不用面对这一切。亚瑟抬着绿色军用水壶，把手举过头顶，用凉水浇了一把脸，胸前的米黄色衬衫湿了一大片。皇家空军的士兵不多，好在物资和钱相对充足这一点，吃的用的比当地和中国兵不知道好多少。  
那天王耀也是穿着一件军绿色外套，从卡车上爬下来。在场的英国兵都在吹口哨，除了亚瑟柯克兰之外。  
他们在亚洲待的时间不长，也还是第一次遇到这样子的中国男孩，留着长发，衣服挂在肩膀上宽大了一整圈。草底的布鞋磨的薄得很，有种呼之欲出的危险感。亚瑟不是不惊讶，他只是还没反应过来，被一群吵人的飞行员推搡来推搡去，像是这辈子没见过个好看的。  
毕竟是还没长成的少年，骨骼太过纤细，没什么肌肉，和这些当兵的自然不能比。亚瑟在一群人里年纪算小，他只觉得眼前这个男孩比自己还要小得多。  
王耀爬在副驾驶座上翻箱倒柜找了大概有五分钟左右，又垂头丧气的下来，把车门砸上。亚瑟想走过去问问他怎么了，又担心没法交流，只好站在旁边干看着。  
中国司机都开始休息，吃东西喝水。对于那个年代的中国来说，原本富饶的农产地都被战火烧过，幸存者全部往西边躲，在边陲的人反而安全了很多，吃的也比内陆要好。亚瑟看见他们好多人包里都用白纸包着腌制好的肉，有火的地方就切几片下来，用油一翻炒，猜测那一块肉应该能配主食吃上整个行程。  
那个中国人环视了一下四周，他周围的其他司机都是年纪稍长的，忙着吃饭，大概顾不上他的小麻烦。然后他又看了一眼此时也在午饭时间的英军，可能是被此起彼伏的口哨声吓到，想上前又不敢上前。  
亚瑟只觉得心烦，他们并不是只针对这一个人，只是在东南亚，每天面对战争实在太过无聊，抓到一个人就想和他说话的那种欲望变得极为强烈。  
然后他看见那个男孩朝他走过来。  
磕磕巴巴地说了几句英语，问他手上那个水壶能不能借他用一用，自己的好像是在江对岸休息的时候丢了，一整路都没喝上水。  
亚瑟很惊喜地朝接水的地方走去，给他弄了一整壶。然后看着他急不可耐地喝下去，还有些顺着嘴角流下来。之后他满足地叹了口气，似乎是觉得自己行为有点太过于不注意形象，笑了起来。亚瑟松了口气，觉得自己没猜错，这个笑声，这个中国人果然还年轻可能和自己差不多大。但是这整个过程中，亚瑟都没有回过他一句话，只是看着。  
亚瑟觉得自己很奇怪，太久没有和同龄人说过话了，面对一个来自中国的陌生男孩，他有种亲切感，想要和这个人认识，说话，想要告诉他自己这些天来遭遇的一切痛苦。  
男孩把水壶还回去，用衣袖擦了擦嘴。  
“我叫王耀，你呢。”  
“亚瑟·柯克兰。”  
“英国飞行员，你们在这儿多久了？”  
“大概几年，又或者我其实只来了几个月，我也不记得了。”  
然后亚瑟低头看着自己手上的水壶，思考了几秒。又把它盖好，郑重地递给王耀。  
“怎么？我喝过你就不要了吗？”  
“不是，你明天还要返程，返程也很热，要多喝水。我们还有，我也能自己去买。我们都是同盟军，这是应该的。”说话的时候，亚瑟苍翠的眼睛被睫毛遮住看不清情绪，王耀莫名的认为这段话里有悲哀的情绪，他看着眼前这个英国少年俊逸的脸，心里暗暗地祈祷了几次，希望他能在战争结束后平安回家。  
“那就，谢谢你。”  
亚瑟点点头，准备坐回去休息。  
然后王耀像是突然想到什么，拉起了他的衣袖，往车前跑过去，亚瑟安静地站在车面前等着他。  
王耀塞了一块方形的糕点在他手里。  
“快吃。”  
“这是什么？”  
“一种糖，我不知道英语怎么说，但你应该会喜欢。”  
这块糖外表松软，会掉屑，食入口中有浓烈的甜味。那是亚瑟第一次吃到来自中国的糕点，他觉得那一点都不比英国的曲奇饼干差。那带有花香的甜味，让他在日后的很多个夜晚辗转反侧。

亚热带季风气候的大雨总是说来就来，日本兵由于天气暂时消停着，没有空袭的迹象和消息，英国兵得以在仰光喘了口气。因为英国部队相对来说森严一些，所以他们作风还算文明，基本上娱乐活动就是喝两口酒，在营地里讨论下哪个姑娘长得好看。  
不过那天之后，亚瑟一直都不太正常。他在参军之前是个纯粹的读书人，一个只会看严肃派现实主义的文学生，假如没有战争，他或许会到伦敦去学古典文学，像莎士比亚一样给剧院写剧本。他躺在墙缝会漏雨的高低床下床，把棉絮挪开墙边五厘米，用吸水的布料割开漏水区域，然后裹在薄被里看着水一滴滴往下滴。  
他想过英国空军飞到中国去替中国人作战，当然上级没有这个命令。他想过在中国的街头和王耀再重逢，他一定问清楚，那个黄色的糖到底是什么做的。  
可惜第二天，中国的运输队装完东西就返回了，亚瑟也没再见过王耀。

2.  
从仰光到腾冲再到昆明，是一段神圣的距离。当时日军前方已经深入到内陆地区，前方的物资运输已经断裂，只有西南后方这条路还能行得通，但形势也不妙，越南已经岌岌可危，每一次运输都是冒着生命危险。  
一个多星期以后，王耀才跟着大部队回到总站。  
小西门城门外顺着滇池湖畔往西边再出去就是汽车总站，顺着汽车总站往西南联大的方向走，有一条街，全是西洋咖啡馆和中国茶馆，有很多从越南躲到昆明来的法国人进进出出。空袭还没有那么频繁之前，这里有一些棕发的高个法国女人，裹着规整的发卷，在茶馆里和穿着西装的男人跳着蹦擦擦*。  
王耀家就住在那条街上的一栋居民楼里。  
每次回家，王春燕老远看见自己哥哥回来了就迎上去抱着。  
“哥！我的黄豆糕呢？”小女孩扎着两根俏丽的小辫子，在脑后一跳一跳。女孩身上穿着蓝白色水兵服，是王耀小时候穿过的，那是王耀的父亲很多年前出差到越南去从法国人开的商店里买回来的。因为物资贫乏的关系，沦落到了王春燕这里，裤子上已经补了几个窟窿。但她总是格外珍惜这套衣服，每次只有王耀回家她才会翻出来穿。  
“这衣服又短了，过几天去给你买件新的。”  
“不！我就要穿这个！”  
王耀无奈地从斜跨背包里掏出一盒黄豆糕放在小姑娘手心里。  
“喏，给你带了嘛。”  
关包盖的时候，没注意里面还有个东西，铝制水壶从背包里掉出来，发出一声清脆的响。  
母亲这时候正在厨房捡菜，听到王耀吵得很的声音，大叫起来，“王耀，你干什么！人都能被你吓死！”  
“妈，东西掉了而已。”  
他顺手捡起来放在客厅地木桌子上。铝制水壶在上面躺着，静静地反着光，不一会儿，照耀出几个围在桌边吃饭的人的样子。  
王耀的母亲本来是一家小型的纺织厂上班，最近由于战事，工厂已经停工。  
父亲，是个老师，学校离家不过十分钟的距离，这会儿说是出去买东西，他们三个先吃上了。  
王耀小时候跟着父亲读了不少书，如果不是运输队找人，家里又确实缺钱，可能会去考大学。但是战争确实也需要劳动力，年轻人总是一腔热血，想着要为国家做点贡献，这个身体状况又不适合去从军，母亲劝他说算了，你当个运输员也算是做大贡献的，全国唯一的物资补给都靠你们。  
王耀大着胆子去报考，也确实通过了驾照和考试，跟着一队有经验的司机从昆明往越南，缅甸，老挝去了。  
之前，越南还能过来不少东西，但现在，连越南的法国人都逃到云南了，越南变得不安全。从麻栗坡到河口一线的好路自然是走不了，只剩下难走的保山线。云南山路崎岖，与外界很难维持联系，正因如此日军暂时无法肆虐，但也是这个原因，让运输队的任务变得艰巨。  
王耀的父亲回来以后神神秘秘的拿了个盒子，老远就能闻见奶油的香味。  
那个年代能吃到这等好东西是很不容易的，王春燕第一个发现端倪，抢着去打开。  
一块方形的蛋糕，上面奶油铺的均匀厚实，还有简单的裱花。  
春燕惊叫了一声，“么！”  
“让春燕吃第一口。”父亲拍掉王耀伸出去的手，“黄油蛋糕，听厨师说是跟美国人学做的。”  
“我看你是教书昏头了，美国在太平洋那边，这里哪儿还有美国人。”  
“不知道嘛，就是最近能在路上见到，穿着棕色皮夹克，戴着墨黑眼镜那些讲的明明就是英语。我看你才是不出门与世隔绝了吧！”  
大人们忙着斗嘴，两个小孩忙着尝洋苏格*。  
“莫吵，你儿子今天刚回来。”  
四个人坐在桌上吃饭，吃到一半，他们才看见王耀放在桌上的那个银色铝制水壶。  
“哥，你这个是个什么东西？”  
“哦，那个，我在腾冲到仰光的路上把玻璃水杯弄丢了，在仰光休息的时候遇到个英国空军，他送给了我这个。”  
父亲听到儿子英文进步，欣慰地摸着他的头发。“好啊，王耀，英语进步了，能跟英国兵聊天了。”  
“没聊。”  
王耀又低头吃着碗里的饭，说起来就能想起来那天的情景，那也是他第一次离外国人那么近。而且也是第一次看到绿眼睛，亚瑟应该是跟自己差不多大的年纪，他想，去从军了以后看起来果然是要比自己成熟许多。  
那双墨绿色的眼睛，像是缅甸山里挖出来的老翡翠，写满太多他读不透的情绪。  
王耀只不过是觉得，那个人看起来，好像很伤心的样子。

 

3.  
跑长途养成了很多好的也不好的习惯。  
咖啡粉煮着不方便，茶叶就成了他外出的必备品。他在自己的玻璃水杯里搁点茶叶，早上放生茶，晚上放熟茶，每一次停下来休息，就朝周围的居民要点开水，喝上两开再继续赶路，抽烟的坏习惯也是那时候跟着学会的。  
一开始是被带队的李叔按着头吸了两口水烟筒，第一次抽烟的辛辣和刺激激的王耀咳了好长时间才缓过气来。之后慢慢吸着就上瘾了，开始背着烟筒远行。云南的烟草有独特的浓重味道，用来醒神再好不过。  
那天王耀正收拾好行装带上烟筒准备再次出发去边境，却在布告栏上看到了这个月全线停运的消息。  
李叔是个老实巴交的农村人，总是穿一件绿色夹层外套，一年四季都放在手边，里面就穿个白衬衣，一次次的清洗让衬衣变薄透光。那天他站在调度站大门口和总调度吵起来。在王耀的心目中，李叔不是个这么暴躁的人，平时也不太爱说话。  
“什么意思，怎么就停运了？这现在汽油，吃的，全都靠往外边运进来，小日本的飞机天天在头上飞，要是城里也被炸平了，那我们还吃什么，中国人还吃什么？”  
他手拍着那张通告单，眼睛瞪起来，像是在一个凹陷的坑里要往上爬，嘴唇也微微发抖。  
“李师傅，这不是我们能决定的事情，这是上头的命令。”年轻的调度员被长辈骂的很是委屈，她还是个年轻女孩，只知道按指示干活。  
“命令，指示，安排。现在全国只有这一条路还通着。还不知道珍惜。”李叔狠狠地撕下那张通告的纸，揉成一团扔在地上。  
王耀在一旁听着周围的运输队司机七嘴八舌。  
“说是英国人和日本人签了个什么鸟毛的协议，说不让我们过缅甸。诶，我就古怪了，英国佬不帮着咱们居然还跟日本人签协议。”  
“哟，人家不向着咱们也不是一天两天。都要自己保狗命嘛。”  
几个年长些的师傅挥挥手，都表示没办法，只好往家回。  
结果那天，日本人的飞机又来了，五华山上的红灯笼高高挂着，昆明人拖家带口的往防空洞里多，在里面各人都带着干粮，带着茶水，等到警报一响，门口的人就把门关上。  
关门关的迟，主要是怕空气不够，人在里面窒息而亡。但也有很多家本来就离城远的人，往田埂和山区里躲。  
那时候的日本人在空中还没有对手，他们猖狂至极，竟然通过自己的无线电台播报准确的轰炸时间。  
王耀出门的时候顺手抓了那个水壶，结果在路上有个人一直盯着看。好奇地问王耀那是什么东西。王耀本来还想讲讲故事，后来想起今早上听到的传闻，就也不敢说了，只好说自己是捡来的。  
他在内心深处还对英国人抱有一丝好感，但是又怀着一点厌恶和无奈。


	2. 2

4.  
此时，那个对王耀的后半生影响至深的远方来客才刚刚登场。  
那时候，一群年轻的美国男孩坐着荷兰的商船，带着他们的理想来到远东。1938年4月之后，昆明成为日军的主要空袭城市，已经不适合训练，但为了能迅速反应东南亚作战情况，美军被停留在缅甸仰光和同古与英军一起训练。  
不要脸，简直没有同情心。这是美国人对英国人的第一印象。  
空军和陆军不同，假如说陆军可以凭借地理优势，作战方法强行缩小设备上的技术差异，那空军力量的断层就是致命的漏洞，对空力量的薄弱让中国空军只能被迫挨打。恰好逢时日俄签订《互不侵犯条约》使苏联有余力去解决东面德国的攻击，于是把留在中国的空军渐渐带回国。  
美国的飞机是世界顶尖，英国皇家空军由于长期以来的物资短缺，盯上也很正常。  
但刚到缅甸去的这些美国兵实在想不通，同样是同盟国，英军在缅甸不得势已是事实，但他们非但不让美国志愿军训练，也拒绝中国远征军参与他们的指挥。  
最后是用两架美国的P-40才买来了仰光机场的训练权，而且只有黄昏和黎明的训练时间。  
在同古和仰光的那些日子，美国人百无聊赖，惹是生非。  
有一天几个人在路边看缅甸女人表演，阿尔弗雷德和布莱克·本两个人站在咖啡摊买了杯冰咖啡。恰逢英军由于天气不训练，也难得出来闲逛。  
“没规矩的美国人。”  
“你们是出来给美国丢脸的吗。”  
英国人平时还算收敛，但太久没有能聊得上天的陌生人出现，又都是一群小伙子，吵架打架也成为了他们之间独特的交流方式。  
亚瑟本来没打算参与到这场斗争中，只是他正好也去喝冰咖啡，不站在英国人那边有点不好意思。  
几个年轻人站在屋檐下面，先是互相讽刺一番。  
美国人说英国人喜欢占小便宜，英国人说美国人整天闲游浪荡。最后说完几个人都蹲在地上笑起来，说到底他们不也还是一条战线上的吗。  
亚瑟就是那次和阿尔认识了，谈不上多熟悉，但是训练交替的时候碰上还是会打个招呼。名字也记住了，有一点时间还会随便聊上两句。  
美国人知道自己是来干什么的，是来帮中国人打仗的。所以他们听到英国人拒绝中国运输队通过缅甸的时候，心里还是有些置气。有几个胆大的，晚上就跑去英军那边挑事。都是年轻人，几个人在训练操场上扭做一团，恰好那天长官回去查看营房，把闹事的那几个抓起来到宿舍墙根边罚站。  
丛林的晚上是最难熬的，一动不动地站在露天的地方就是蚊子的投食器。被罚站的其中就包括阿尔弗雷德。他早看不惯英国佬装腔作势的样子，更讨厌英国人说他们什么都是从英国学去的这一点。何况从现状来说，英国人封锁中国的运输线，对他们去援华的美国人也没有好处。  
他们站在营房墙侧，还有半小时的时候，有一个人实在是忍不住了，拧了几下。被长官在远处看见，骂的狗血喷头。  
对面英国人的驻地，有个人影跑出来，和他们的长官说了几句话又往营房这边走来。  
美国人开始嘘声一片，说英国佬刚才没打够，现在还敢来。  
阿尔弗雷德认出那个人，刚好比他矮上半个头，头发被剪得很短，而且容易翘起。整个英国人的队伍里只有这一个人是真的不爱说话，阿尔觉得他还算是个讨厌的好人。  
讨厌的好人拿了个瓶子，在被罚站的美国兵每个人手背和脸颊上抹了一点东西，凉阴阴的，像是什么当地草药的味道。  
“亚瑟·柯克兰，是你？”阿尔对这个行为很好奇，他始终觉得这些伪善者没有同情心。  
“是。”  
“这是什么东西？”  
“缅甸人给的。驱蚊，晚上站在这儿，会被咬死。”  
说完他转身就走，也没有想要听什么谢谢的想法。这倒可能是个好人，阿尔心想着，也对这个远在欧洲大陆的英国人产生了认同感。

 

 

英国人不是每天都这么郁闷的，即使伦敦的天气常年阴雨绵绵，到了仰光也不过是换一种潮法。亚瑟睡在漏雨的平房里，拿手指戳着上床的木板，看一只黑色的蚂蚁在夕阳下的木板上爬过。  
英国人来的早，而他也不是第一个。柯克兰家在英国历史上出过很多名人，有成功的富商，有下议院议员，有被册封的贵族。但最近的一个，是亚瑟柯克兰的亲兄弟，就是在去年成为烈士的斯科特·柯克兰。  
他葬礼那天，亚瑟端着一把黑伞站在旁边，看着母亲这么流泪。然后在离家的时候，妈妈抱着他的腿，求他不要再去东南亚。  
亚瑟蹲下去把妈妈的手掰开。“今天我不去，明天家也会没有。”  
然后那天晚上他失眠了，他知道为什么最近没有中国运输队再过来的原因。也明白，那两架美国飞机不是美国人平白无故送的，是为了借用被英国管辖的机场所以才出此下策。  
这种黏腻的感觉让他感到浑身恶心，像是吃了南方夏天过期的饭菜当夜一样。他趴在床头，吐不出来。然后想起那个给了他一块黄色糖块的中国司机，祈祷着这一切像梦一样赶快过去。  
最后他还是失眠了，在黎明将亮的天边，跑到美军那两架飞机旁，用自己仅剩的涂料开始涂装。恰好被一个战地记者拍下来，经过他的同意，决定用这张照片做某一起英国商业杂志的封面。  
在日本的神话故事里，鲨鱼是可怕和恐惧的象征。正是因为如此，他才要把飞机涂装成鲨鱼，一排白色牙齿露出来，凶神恶煞。  
所有人都为亚瑟鼓掌，说他改的很不错，长官这次很新鲜的没有数落他，而是默许了飞行员这种行为。毕竟还都只是一群年轻的小伙子，待在离家几千公里以外的地方也没什么娱乐活动，这大概是唯一能够鼓舞士气的好办法。  
那一期杂志很快就发布了，在中国的英国人也通过各种方式了解着自己战场的情况。在基督教徒聚会的时候，领头的传教士拿出了那本杂志给大家传阅。  
恰好那天阿尔弗雷德被同行的布莱克抓着一起去，他坐在一边听着传教士的发言，越发无聊，便翻起手边的杂志来。  
封面的人物看起来很熟悉，他记忆忽然回到那天下午闷热的仰光街头。  
不得不说，这群英国人虽然怂，但创造力还不错，这个鲨鱼牙齿也画的挺恐怖的。后来在杂志的采访中，阿尔弗雷德也知道了那个图案代表着什么。  
轻轻拍了一下大腿，想了个好主意。  
美国兵生性就热爱自由，当时直率领兵的人，也是个爱自由，渴望荣誉的老兵。他默许了阿尔弗雷德疯狂的行为。另外几个年轻人也加入到了涂装P-40的行动中，他们嘴上哼着家乡的小调，在自己心爱的飞机上画着各种图案。  
其实当时他们画的图案都不一样，有的鲨鱼牙齿尖，有的笑的弧度更大，不过飞起来看着都差不多。  
当然，他们的好日子没有过太久。

5.

沿着城门西再向西十五公里的地方即为国道的起止处，以岷山为开端，一直沿着座座高山蜿蜒出国境线，像一条细丝带。从高空中俯瞰，它掩藏在茂密森林中，不为人见。但时代造就了它的功劳，也让它承担着全中华的命运。  
1941年7月，日本和英国签订了条约之后，作为缅甸管辖者的英军就开始禁止中国的车再通过。重庆政府上下都慌了，但是英国迫于自身利益无奈作此下策。1941年可谓是中国抗日战争中最艰难的一年，东，南，北三面全部都被包围，补给线只剩西南这一条，还恰好被英国给断了粮。除了违法私运之外，生活在云南的普通民众也是苦不堪言。天上隔三差五就有日本人，地上也从来不是产粮食的富饶土地，好在靠山吃山，野花野草还养活了很多。  
刚开始到中国的时候，阿尔弗雷德宛如拿到了从地狱通往天堂的入场券，不训练的时候都在外面东看西看。昆明的天气比起仰光和同古实在好，最热的时候也不过就那样，接着就是暴雨，不像东南亚其他地方，高原的雨下过就停，没有纠缠。  
湛蓝的天倒映着清澈的滇池水，在湖边洗衣的妇女抱着个木盆坐在岸边的草地上，渔民躺在木船上，正午的太阳懒懒地照在他们身上。  
在缅甸被雨水到快发霉的小伙子们也终于有时间享受带着花香的空气和阳光，美中不足的是空气中还有一丝硝烟的味道。  
训练结束后，他们喜欢换上便装上街去，没有防空警报的昆明晚上还是很热闹。像每一个城市，市中心的电影院是赶新潮的大学生和身穿旗袍的卷发年轻女郎，舞厅、咖啡馆和茶馆更是人满为患。他们都在黑夜短暂的和平中抓紧机会喘息。  
年轻人总爱好奇，没上成学拿笔杆子战斗的王耀也凭借自己的双手给自己打开了一片天地，到了周末的时候，他也会禁不住诱惑，拿上书架的一本书到南来盛*坐着点一杯欧蕾咖啡点一块越南硬壳面包看上两小时书，期间会有音乐声，外国人全在跳，中国学生就坐在一边看。  
由于没有运输可跑，空袭警报没响的那天，从城郊躲警报回来的晚上南来盛人挤人的，舞池人太多，学生们都只能挤一张桌子聊天，王耀正好坐在角落里，过了一会儿，有个高大的人影艰难的从门口挤过来，坐在唯一的一张空椅子上。  
翻毛领棕色皮夹克，头上别着一副墨黑眼镜，高筒皮靴。  
王耀觉得这个年轻人大概和自己一个年纪，就是营养太好，坐在前面像一座大山似的挡住了他的视线。  
金发男人喘了口气，把头上的眼镜取下来往桌上一放。  
对着王耀挤了个笑脸，那时候，他们还只是训练，没有真正的上过战场，跟着陈纳德来到昆明那些空军，大多数是志愿者，为了一笔不菲的费用，而美国人天生热爱冒险的品行让他们远渡重洋来到西南边陲的小城。  
“你是美国人吗？”为了缓解气氛的尴尬，也为了逼迫自己开口说话，王耀主动搭讪。  
“你会讲英语，太好了！我还是第一次在路上遇到会讲英语的中国人。”美国兵伸出了手，“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，你可以随意叫我。你呢，你叫什么名字。”  
“王耀，以你们的习惯，应该叫耀。”  
“耀，你好。你是那个大学的学生吗？”  
王耀摇摇头，有些遗憾的说“不，不是，我已经工作了，为了战争。”  
“我很抱歉。但我也是，我没去上学，却出来开飞机。”  
“你以后还会继续上学吗？”  
“会，想，可能战争结束后，我相信很快就会结束的。”  
阿尔弗雷德一直维持着他的笑容。王耀在对面看他，那是一种从内心深处发出的笑，是开心和没有危机感。他觉得阿尔弗雷德有一种神奇的能力，就是不管遇到什么事情都觉得自己能赢，觉得自己没问题。战争的残酷在他的眼底里没有影子，王耀有种说不出的羡慕。  
他戳了戳那个美国人厚厚的防风皮衣，用小刀切了一半面包推过去。  
“哇，谢谢。这也是我第一次在中国吃中国的面包。”  
“这不是中国的面包，这家咖啡厅老板是越南人。”  
“我想我们应该可以成为好朋友。”  
“我想也是。”  
那天他们冒着危险也要跑出去吃一块面包，在痛苦到极致的时候，一点点快乐都是极大的享受。

6.  
很快，他们就重逢了，因为运输队没有任务，王耀被借调到机场去当临时翻译。  
再相见的时候，阿尔弗雷德激动地上来给了他的第一个中国朋友拥抱。他很夸张地摆了个“大”字型，从两百米开外的地方就冲过来。  
“耀！是你！”他站在王耀面前，手拄着飞机的机头，用食指和中指的第二关节敲击几下。眼睛一挑，防风皮衣和眼镜在太阳下闪闪发光。王耀被晃得睁不开眼，一如他第一次看到阿尔弗雷德像金子一样璀璨的头发。  
“嗨，最近运输队没有任务，所以我当几天你们的翻译。”王耀伸手擦了擦鼻子，他心里其实有点惊讶，虽然很早就见过这身行头，但心里还是有点羡慕。看看自己矮了差不多大半个头的身高，以及瘦弱的身子，能做的事情实在有限。  
那一瞬间，他对眼前这个只有一面之缘的外国人有了一种莫名的信任，他相信这些人一定会成功。  
另外几个志愿者也走过来都和王耀握握手，做了个简单的自我介绍。和阿尔弗雷德关系最铁的布莱克·本还调侃他刚来中国就有熟人，不愧是阿尔弗雷德。阿尔翻了个巨大的白眼，几个年轻抱着对中国的好奇和王耀聊了起来。  
接着他们还透露阿尔弗雷德的英雄事迹，讲他在同古和仰光的时候是怎么和英国人打架的，被陈纳德罚站在营房门口，半夜被蚊子咬成猪头，还等着英国兵给他送止痒驱蚊药。  
王耀一边听一边笑，牵过旁边一位老者，向他们介绍到，这就是以后负责餐饮的人。“先生姓杨，不会说英文，但是招待所离我家很近，我可以过来帮忙。”  
几个年轻小伙亲切地和姓杨的师傅握握手希望自己未来的食宿能比在缅甸好一点。  
“你们放心啊，不会给你们吃不好的。”杨师傅拽住阿尔弗雷德，眼角有一点晶亮的泪水，“大老远的来。”  
“耀，他说什么？”阿尔摇摇头表示听不懂，但还是安慰性地拍拍大爷的肩膀。  
王耀原话给他翻译了一遍之后，自己笑起来。  
其实杨师傅是厨师的领头，手下还有好多个厨师。接了临时翻译的工作后，他大致了解了情况，政府为提供给美国人最好的居住环境几乎贡献出所有力量，不管是人还是财。王耀想起每天从西山脚下回家不忘记捡菜回家的母亲还有些羡慕起来。  
那时候因为美国没有加入战争，所以志愿军是保密进行的活动，中国方面没有大肆报道，随行记者也没有，其中一个美国兵从家里带了个胶片照相机，到昆明就东拍西拍。  
此时正好被阿尔转头发现他在偷拍，“本杰明，你不要偷偷摸摸的，能不能帮我拍一张？”  
“当然可以。不过明早早餐的鸡蛋就归我。”  
“嘿，你这人，真是生意人。”  
本杰明咧起嘴笑笑，“你少吃一点，已经这么胖了·。”  
“你说谁胖？我这是肌肉好吗？”  
说着说着，阿尔伸手去按本杰明的头。  
王耀目送杨师傅往大门口走去。  
本杰明本来就不结实，被阿尔推了两下更是站不稳。“嘿嘿嘿，这个很贵的！住手！”他屈下身子去保护自己的财物  
“好吧，我投降，你快给我们拍。”  
阿尔弗雷德看站在一旁笑而不语的王耀，抓着肩膀抓过去对着镜头。  
那时候拍照还是种奢侈行为，面对镜头，王耀很不自然，不知道手该往哪里放。  
只好僵直着身子，面无表情地站着。  
搂着他的美国青年笑的很灿烂，那年，他才二十岁，无畏，有着美国人独有的冒险精神，他的梦想是能挣到一笔钱，到老的时候能把战争里得到的勋章给自己的儿女看。他喜欢喝酒，喜欢看电影，喜欢漂亮的金发姑娘，也想成为大海里一条畅游的鱼。而后，战争像一道沉重的闪电击地他没法直起腰，他的阳光会逐渐被高原的云层覆盖。但他没法预见这一点，他觉得自己会像个英雄一样始终勇敢下去，没有什么打不过的日本人。

迈入高原旱季，早晚都是冷风料峭，光穿皮衣都还不太够，每天早上训练都被冷的发抖，要跑上好几圈才能缓过来。  
那天早上两百个人六点钟起来集合，长官却迟迟没让他们训练，而是把他们叫到二楼的办公室去，指了指桌上扔着的一叠电报。他刚毅的脸上皱纹宛如高原纵横的小路，用一只手扶着额头，拄在书桌上。阿尔弗雷德走上前去推开前面那几个人，翻开桌上一叠报纸。  
电报被揉的有些皱，最外面那还有些潮湿的痕迹，不知道是汗水还是什么模糊了字迹。  
看了几行，他直起身子来，深吸一口气。  
“从今天起，我们为美利坚而战。”  
后来的每次战斗，阿尔弗雷德都会回忆到那一天，他从来没像那样激动过，看完电报以后，所有飞行员沉默着下了楼，在训练场上排好队等待着长官指挥。

由于美国，英国连同荷兰三个国家一起停止向日本出口石油，并且要求日本撤离法属印第支那地区。在中国战场已经拖了四年的日本军队逐渐陷入泥潭，石油的断供导致这个本身就缺乏资源的岛国起了继续掠夺的心思，日本最终决定向英美开战，霸占东南亚，菲律宾等资源丰富的地区。与此同时，日本联合舰队司令山本五十六认为必须给予美国太平洋舰队重击，于是拟定了偷袭珍珠港的计划。  
12月8日凌晨三点，日本舰队悄无声息地靠近檀香山。那本是一个平静的周日早晨，岛上大部分人都处于沉睡状态。由于自认为安全，美国侦察兵看到有不明物体的时候掉以轻心，在六点左右的时候，成功接近岛屿的日本舰队和飞机开始了偷袭。  
美国公开对日本宣战后，他们从志愿军调入了编制内，不用再秘密进行活动。与此同时的另一边，停运长达几个月之久的滇缅公路恢复通车，中英美三国在东南亚成功结盟。  
王耀恢复了他正常的工作，招待所和机场找到了接替他的新翻译，他随着运输队下了保山，抢命似的开车。  
由于云南天险阻隔，山峰重峦叠嶂，他们再怎么快，也要大约两周才能跑个往返。  
大约十五号那天，运输队再次重返仰光。也是那个时候，王耀遇见了水壶的主人亚瑟柯克兰。  
仰光很小，即使如此，在战争纷扰的年代想要碰上熟人也不是容易事。王耀长得太过于显眼，即使那时候他已经把及肩的头发剪短，也掩盖不住他内里温柔的气质，在一群冒着汗味的男人里，他过于年轻弱小。  
亚瑟看见他站在阳光街头的小食品摊上，本来想上去搭话，又忍住了没去。最后只好站在后面点了支烟，直到王耀回头看见他。  
他朝王耀笑着挥了挥手，然后才迟迟走过去。  
旱季的东南亚依然热的很，他看见王耀额前一滴汗水顺着鬓角流下，赶紧从口袋中掏出一张叠成四方型的餐巾纸递过去。  
“谢谢。”  
“你剪头发了。”亚瑟觉得很新奇，第一次见到王耀时他的头发长及肩膀，那时候觉得他虽然长着刚毅的脸却有种女性特征的美感，现在剪了短头发也没有消散。亚瑟又看了看他宽大的衣袖，说，“你真应该多吃点。”  
“噗嗤。”王耀笑了一声，“我吃的不少，英国人，你观察很仔细嘛。”  
由于夜间不需要训练，也无法返程。自由活动的时间，他们两个同龄人就在仰光街头走了走。那时候缅甸还在英军控制下，还算得上安全。  
街头有卖小食品的缅甸女人，她们身穿泰族筒裙，身姿婀娜，王耀看见不少漂亮的年轻少女。  
“好看吗？”王耀去买了杯柠檬汁回来，就看见英国人看着马路上的少女发呆。  
“挺好看的。”其实他并没有在看少女长什么样子，而是在看她们身上穿着的裙子。  
“那，找一个带回家去？”  
这时候亚瑟才反应过来王耀在说什么，尴尬地吸了口气，转过去挠了挠耳朵。  
王耀见过的外国人不少，尤其是在机场当临时翻译时，美国人身上那种自信和乐观深深感染了他。审美里倒还没有什么好看不好看这种概念，但他看着亚瑟的侧脸觉得那应该算够上他心里对男人好看的标准。他发色偏暗，是每一个金发少年成熟的标志，夺目浓眉下一双缅甸翡翠般的眼睛藏在山底的两边，棱角分明却没有一点硌人的锋芒。摸着自己不够优秀的鼻尖，王耀心里甚至产生了一丝嫉妒。  
“我，我还年轻，不想考虑这么长远的事情。”  
“是吗，那我们就一样了呢。”  
“真的吗？”  
“嗯，你看看，现在我们连国的安全都守护不好，怎么守护家呢。”  
“那，等到战争结束以后呢，你就会娶一个和你一样漂亮的中国女人吗？”  
王耀瞪起眼睛瞥了他一下，“用漂亮形容我好像不太礼貌。”  
“对不起，但，我觉得很合适。”  
“…….”王耀转身把柠檬水的玻璃杯还给摊主，“我可能会继续上学吧。”  
“是个好主意。我回家的话，倒不知道该干什么了。”  
“希望战争快点结束吧。”  
亚瑟点点头，每个身处战火的人都不免幻想着和平。但实际上和平还太远太远。就在第二天，王耀和亚瑟告别的时候，他的家乡正在遭遇着一场有史以来最大的灾难。

那天，五华山瞭望台的警报并不准确，红灯笼倒是早早地就挂上了，但是平日行动力不是很强的人们，一般等到警报响第二次时才开始进防空洞。  
王春燕和父母早早地就上了西山，在高尧第一个拐弯的山泉水附近背水回家，她蹲在泉水边洒着水玩，妈妈站在隔壁看着，远远地看见天边似乎有几点黑色。想了三秒钟以后抱起王春燕往林子里躲去。  
王星德跟在后面，三个人看着那几个黑色的点往城中央飞。说，“完了，日本人又来轰炸。”  
春燕倒也不说话，乖乖地躲在父母怀里。  
不一会儿，林子里人多了起来，淅淅索索的说话声传来。全是提前跑上山躲警报的昆明人。他们没在城里，躲过了一场大劫难。  
由于当天警报不准，在巫家坝训练的美国兵没得到攻击的指示。事后，他们庆幸还好飞机没问题，还有余力作战。当然，那时候日本人不知道有帮忙的美国人，也还处于猖狂的状态，每次来袭击之前专门用电台发送情报给中国境内，说18号要来空袭昆明了。  
那时候小西门城门还没拆，才刚跑出门准备躲警报的人流像一条大河，窄窄的城门根本容不下那么多人一齐往外跑。他们在日本飞机眼里简直成了活靶子，狂轰滥炸的对象，几轮轰炸下去，城里尸横遍野，躲在河埂边的几个孩子，有好奇朝里探头的，被吓得说不出话，也哭不出来。  
等到陈书兰和王星德带着孩子下山之时，只听说，昆明城里的棺材板都卖空了。

在庇佑下平安的美国小伙子们心里都憋着一口气，这对他们来说是莫大的耻辱，来到这里是战斗的，不是吃着别人家的饭躲在地下当怂蛋。  
那天夜里，他们坐在宿舍里的床上唱一首歌，他们知道，这就是该上战场的时候了。


End file.
